Hangman's Hideout
by Mythicas Iris
Summary: Some of the X-men have decided to play some miniature golf...then it starts going to the mutants...will the course or any one survive?...Scott/Jean and a start of Rogue/Logan pairing


**_Hangman's Hideout_** **_By Mythica's Iris and Tracy Space Cowgirl_**

**Rating: PG**

**We do not own X-men: Evolution or Iron Chef or the corny headstone names but we DO OWN Hangman's Hideout, it's layout, and all that happens there!!!  'The Fortress' scene was written entirely by Tracy Space Cowgirl.  The remainder of the story was a combination of us two.  Again, we do own Hangman's Hideout!**

July 19, 2003- started writing 

Note: We didn't write phonetically for Rogue or Kurt!  Don't flame just for that!  You will be laughed at if you do!

Hangman's Hideout was a popular teen hangout in Bayville.  Where else could kids relax for a few hours, forgetting their struggles, and concentrate on taking out all their frustrations on a tiny dimpled ball?  Certainly not the Country Club- not that they didn't try, but the Hideout didn't have bouncers dressed in elegant suits to turn you away from the glittering entry doors.

It did however; have a very scary attendant named Mindy.  Mindy was a vivacious girl—one that always seemed to be in your face; and one that never seemed to shut up.  Students at Bayville High avoided her like the plague but she had the knack to show up at every social event thrown by any person even remotely connected to the school.

Unfortunately for Professor Xavier, she had him detained in her dark clutches.  Professor X had been at Hangman's Hideout for over an hour now; forced to listen to each and every little thought that seemed to sneak and slither its way into Mindy's head.  He had hoped to simply drop off the insurance check—the hefty deposit was part of a compromise reached by his lawyer's after the group's last Hideout visit.

No such compromise had been reached over the issue of golf ball color.  Xavier's students were causing an uproar.

"Blue!  I must have the blue ball to match my fuzzy self!"  Kurt exclaimed.

"I want Blue," Bobby whined.  "So what if I'm not blue?  It is my favorite color…not that anybody cares."

"Guys, there's two different shades!  You can both have blue," Scott motioned towards the ball rack.  Kurt picked the dark blue ball while Bobby then chose the light blue ball.

"Gee, Thank you, Daddy," Rogue muttered under her breath.  She reached out and grabbed the black ball.  "Perfect," She said with a smile.

Jean carefully surveyed the colors.  The blue balls were out of question, and black…well, black was so not her.  The purple one—that was it.  Purple was the color of royalty, and that exquisitely described her self-being.  Besides, it matched her outfit.

Jean turned to Scott.  "What color are you gonna pick?"

He shrugged.  "Does it really matter?  Everything I see is red anyway."

Rogue seized the red ball and thrust it into Scott's hand.  "There, are you happy now?"

"It's perfect!"  Kitty cradled the pink ball gently in her hands.  She spied Ororo in the process of selecting her ball, and Kitty immediately decided that her special skills were needed.  "Ororo!  I just saw the perfect ball for you!"  She pointed to a white ball.  "See, the white so matches your hair!"

"Thanks, Kitty."  Ororo replied, while concealing an inner groan.

Logan was pleasantly surprised that the only remaining ball color was yellow.  It was his favorite color—not that he would ever admit it.

"Matches the spandex, huh?"  Scott teased with a smug grin.

"Shut.  Up."  Logan growled.

"So what now?"  Kitty exclaimed.  "I am so ready to golf!"

"Oh please."  Rogue muttered, rolling her eyes.  She was excited, but some people were just a little more mature than others.  Kitty was acting like a seven-year-old kid in a toy store, for crying out loud.

"With a group this size, we should probably split into two teams."  Scott suggested, glancing over at Jean with a hopeful gleam in his eye.  With Duncan out of the picture he just might have a shot.

Jean smiled, realizing Scott's meaning without having to read his mind.  "I'll be on your team Scott."

Scott breathed a small sigh of relief.  He then quickly shook himself out of his trance to announce, "We still need two more people on our team then."

"I'll be the captain of the other team!"  Kurt exclaimed.  "I bet that my team can whoop your team's tails into the ground!"

"But you're the only one with a tail." Exclaimed a puzzled Kitty.

A collective groan rose from the group.

"I didn't mean literally!"  Kurt said with a grin.  

Logan stepped out of the shadows.  "I'll go with the elf.  Keep him out of trouble.  And I should probably keep an eye on Captain Obvious too.  Keep the peasants from getting restless."

Kurt inched closer to Rogue, wrapping his invisible tail around her waist.  "How about being on my team, sis?"

"Whatever."  She replied with a grin.  She'd get to spend time with her two favorite guys—Kurt and Logan—the brother and a hottie.  What could be better?

"I guess Bobby and I are with you, Scott."  Ororo observed.  "Now who's taking which course?"

"I like a challenge!"  Kurt said, and inched towards the Wild West course, which was known to be the harder of the two courses at the Hideout.

Bobby smiled, happy to follow Scott and the others towards the Haunted Forest course.  He hadn't really played mini-golf before, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the older kids.  This was the first time they asked him to hang out with them, and Bobby didn't want it to be the last.

"Uh, Jean..." Rogue called as the other girl started to follow her team.  "Remember the Professor's rule?"

Jean groaned.   "It's not like I actually would cheat.'

Rogue grinned, getting every bit of enjoyment out of bossing Jean around.  "Professor's Rules.  Sorry."

Jean pulled out the metal headband designed to limit her powers.  She couldn't even move a leaf with this thing on her head, let alone a golf ball.  And it totally clashed with her outfit.  Concrete gray with Concord grape?  Any Cosmo girl knew that was a total fashion no-no.  But to save trouble with the Professor…Jean resigned herself to putting on the ugly headpiece.  She pulled out her handy pocket mirror.

For other people this would be a travesty.  But for her—well, she could make anything work.  She would look good in a potato sack.  Scott's thoughts seemed to be very vocal on that subject.

"Thanks."  Jean said, and ran off to catch up with the rest of her team.

Wild West Course (Hole 1) 

Kurt smiled as Kitty teed off on the first hole.  The shot went wide to the right, and hit the sign, stopping it's ever falling numbers of population for this Ghost Town.  It then ricochets and nearly hit Wolverine, who ducked at the last second.  

"Oops.  Sorry!"  Kitty exclaimed, her cheeks growing flushed.

"It's okay."  Kurt said.  "Not everyone's got the skills like me."

Miniature golf was easy!  Kurt didn't see why people thought this sport was so hard.  Just a simple little bamf here and there to keep the ball on course, and instant hole in one!  It was such a shame that he had to spend so much time in the past running from angry villagers.  He had talent.  He was a golfer.  PGA tour, watch out, Kurt Wagner has become the new Golf God.

"Yes!"  Rogue felt a rush of excitement as the black ball went into the hole in only one shot.  

"Yeah, my family's got the mad skills!"  Kurt smiled.  "We're unstoppable!  Summers, eat tail!"

"Ewww."  Kitty wrinkled her nose.  "That's disgusting!"

"Once again, Kitty, not literal!"

Haunted Forest Course (Hole 1) 

Scott wanted to ram his putter through the sign on the first hole.  _"I'd turn back If I were you."_  He scoffed, reading the lettering of the sign aloud.  "You stink."

"A six isn't that bad of a score, Scott."  Bobby said.  "I got a five, and that's not that much better."

"Don't remind me."  Scott groaned.  "All I'm gonna hear about for the next few weeks is about Kurt and his tail and how they are both better at mini-golf than I am."

"Just relax, Scott.  You'll do better."  Jean comforted.

"You got a two, Jean.  You have no room to talk.  I swear, it's like there's a dark cloud of doom hanging over my head.  And it's raining on me."

"I feel it too."  Ororo quietly stated.  "But it's not rain.  I would know.  It's something a bit more artificial."

"Great."  Scott muttered.  "Even the sprinklers have it out for me."

Wild West Course (Holes 3 & 4) 

"This is nuts!"  Kitty groaned as she tried to hit the ball through the swinging saloon doors, again.  And just like the previous eleven times, she missed. "What is it with these things?"

"Patience, Half-pint."  Logan retorted to Kitty's outcry.  "It's all in the timing."

"Besides, the highest stroke number is six that you write down on the score card." Rogue answered.

"But, I'm doing _terrible_ on this hole!" an exasperated Kitty exclaimed to the group.

"It's only the third hole, Half-pint," growled Logan.  He was starting to get annoyed by Kitty's outbursts.

Kitty readied herself for her last attempt of getting her pink ball through the swinging doors.  She drew back the golf club, swung it towards the ball, and hit it.  It appeared as though it would make it this time but then Kitty noticed that her ball was just going to miss when, in her desperation: phased through the ground, grabbed her ball, phased it through the saloon doors with her, and released it so it rolled into the hole on the other side.

"Hey!  You used your powers!" yelled Kurt.

"Yeah?  You have!  Like, why can't I then?  Hmmm?!"  Kitty shouted back.

"Well…I….uh…"

"I thought so, Kurt.  You used yours; I used mine" Kitty stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms across her chest while giving her head a brief nod.

Kurt, Logan, and Rogue took their turns and the four of them continued onto the fourth hole which had a horse skeleton tied to a post as though it was left there, forgotten.  Hangman's Hideout went all out with decorating their courses, sticking to the themes each side demanded.  Such as the skeletons and tumbleweeds in the Ghost Town.

As Kitty lined up for her first attempt at this hole, Logan smelled something in the air.  He raised an eyebrow, and dropping his arms to his sides, and started sniffing around at the odor that his keen senses were picking up.

Rogue noticed Logan's sniffing and was about to ask him about it when something usual caught her attention.  She walked towards the strange object embedded in the dirt.  Upon closer inspection, she saw that it appeared to be Evan's spike.  It couldn't be his because Evan was grounded and was suppose to be at the Mansion cleaning the X-jet as punishment for cutting classes so many times.  But it was differently his spike so he was hiding somewhere on the course.

By the time Rogue had turned away from the spike to ask Logan what was wrong, he was already gone.

**Haunted Forest Course (Holes 3 & 4)**

Eerie music floated in the air around Scott's group.  It sounded as though a pipe organ was nearby with something playing it but they couldn't see where the sound was coming from.  The music was making Bobby a bit nervous but he wasn't going to let on and have the others think of him as just some little kid.

The group played through this hole rather quickly and rounded the bend to Hole number Four.  Along this path were bats hovering, swooping, and diving all around them.  At the end of the hole was a bat that transformed into a vampire and back into a bat again, over and over and over again.

Scott being the 'man' of the group, voiced, "Don't worry guys.  It's just a trick" He leaned over towards Jean and whispered, "And if you get scared, I'll protect you."

Jean flashed him a smile meant only for him.  "I'll keep that in mind in case I need help."

"If you two are quite done, we can get back to the game," came Ororo's voice teasing the young couple.

"Sorry." They both muttered as their faces turned red and they quickly looked away from each other.

**Wild West Course (Hole 6)**

Bamf!   "Kurt!  Get down from there and play right!  We're waiting on ya'!" shouted Rogue.

"What?  Can't a dude just hang around?" retorted Kurt with a sheepish grin on his face.  He had teleported himself to Hangman's Hideout's staple icon—the Hangman's Fortress.  The Fortress was on the highest hill in the middle of courses where it towered over the paths so passerby could see it.  It was a decrypted appearing building of clay red bricks.  Two leveled with a tower that held a long, heavy wooden beam from which Kurt was hanging from by his tail that wasn't visible since his image inducers was still activated.  People passing by would just assume that this 'person' hanging from the beam was just a new prop for the golf course.  Kurt was too far away for them to know that he was hanging there with not one piece of rope attached to him.

"Kurt, get down here!" Rogue was shouting even louder and with a greater force than before making Kurt jump at the intensity and volume.

Bamf!   "Jeeze, Rogue.  It's not like any one was going to be able to tell," whined Kurt.

"Still," replied Rogue.  "Let's play."

"Like, what about Logan?  Is he coming back or we just gonna, like, skip him?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know and I don't care.  Let's just continue on.  We're at the Tumbleweed Alley according to the sign.  I think the hole's inside that tumbleweed over on the right, Kurt," countered Rogue.

Kurt was about to shoot the ball when he realized he hadn't seen where the hole was.

"Tanks, Sis," replied Kurt and with a quick bamf, he dropped the ball into the hole before Kitty or Rogue could see.

**Haunted Forest Course (Hole 6)**

"I can't believe it!  I just can't believe it!"  Scott was on the verge of ripping off his ruby quarts glasses and blasting this hole to bits.

"Scott…Scott, just calm down…it's all right.  We can easily go and get another ball" Jean was trying to calm Scott down and it helped…barely.

"You're right, Jean.  I know.  I'm sorry you guys.  I'll be right back," apologized Scott.  He headed back to retrieve another red ball so he could finish his turn.  He was having the worst luck today.  All he managed to get so far were either five's or six's on the previous holes and it appeared as though this one would not be different.

What Scott didn't realize was that he was being 'helped'.  Evan was hiding in the brushes with an air blaster (It's like a water gun but shoots blast of air, which is better seeing as how water would be noticed as opposed to air.) to knock Scott's golf ball off course each and every time.  He had just caused Scott's ball to drop into the Black River water hazard.  Evan had to be careful not to be seen since he was supposed to be at the Mansion right now.  He didn't want to hear another lecture about 'Responsibility' or 'something or other' to that effect.  He'd heard it all before.

 Scott returned with a new red ball and completed his turn with a five.  Jean hit her ball superbly, making a two on the hole, as did Ororo.  Bobby was starting to get the hang of miniature golf and was doing well for a beginner.  He hit a four on that hole.

**Haunted Forest/Wild West (Hole 7)**

_Around Hole 7, the golf course's paths ran parallel to each other giving the two teams a glance at each other and if they were holding up…_

**Scott's Team**

Ororo was standing under a cooling breeze that she had conjured for herself.  Scott was looking as though he would erupt in about two seconds and it seemed as though the golf club he was using was now bent slightly.  Jean was whipping out her mirror and worrying about her complexion, clothes, and the metal headband that had been collecting the sun's rays and becoming increasingly uncomfortable.  Bobby was smiling without a care in the world.  He loved miniature golf.

**Kurt's Team**

Logan…was still missing.  Rogue was standing in her usual stance with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.  The scowl was just to hide the fact that, besides some problems, she was having fun.  Kurt was bamfing all over the course hole while waiting for Kitty to finish her turn.  As soon as she was, he hit the ball once then teleported to it, picked it up, teleported over the hole, and dropped it in.  He claimed he made a two…Kitty was slightly flustered seeing as how she wasn't playing very well.  She had the tendency to hit the ball either too hard or too lightly.

_Both teams look across the shallow cavern towards each other._

"Wow.  Scott looks as though Duncan just said that Jean could never be satisfied with a wimp like Scott," Rogue uttered under her breath.

"Huh?  What did you say?" asked Kitty

"Nothin'," replied Rogue.

"Ewww!  Those zombies are, like, majoraly creepy!"  Kitty shivered as she looked into the cavern.  In the cavern was several gallows with skeletons and newly hung people.  

From around the bases, up towards the paths, were limbs clawing their way up from the ground.  Zombies.  There were zombies.  There was dirty gunslingers, peasants, long-ago heroes, and children caught in the crossfire.

"At least they keep with the themes for these courses.  Most places don't go this far for a putt-putt place," guessed Kurt.

"Yeah but why did they, like, have to make it so…lifelike?  Ewww, gross!" Poor Kitty!

"HEY!  HOW YA'LL DOING?" screamed Rogue to Scott's team.

"We are fine, Rogue.  You don't have to scream at us," Ororo calmly yelled back.

Kurt was taking his usual method to playing—teleporting above the hole—when Bobby looked over and noticed.  _Huh?  He's using his powers?  I guess that means I can too.  Awesome!_

Before any one, mainly Scott, could stop him, Bobby knocked his ball towards the hole and created a loop-de-loop out of ice for the ball to follow.  Scott immediately strode towards Bobby, intending to give him the lecture of his life.

"What do you think you're doing?!  We're not supposed to be using our powers to play a game!  Do you see it in the rules?!  Huh!  Do you?  Next time, think before you act…!" roared Scott.  Poor Bobby!  He was cowering under Scott's wrath.  Ororo stepped in to save the boy from his own teammate.

"Scott!  That is _quite_ enough.  Bobby did not harm any one and it's just us here.  Though perhaps he shouldn't have, that is no reason to rip his head off because you are in a foul mood," the voice of reason has spoken.  In shame, Scott bowed his pounding head.

"You're right, Ororo.  I'm sorry Bobby.  I had no right nor reason to for that."

"It's…it's alright…Scott…" Bobby was still shaken from the scolding he had just received but he still planned on using his powers some but it would have to be when Scott wasn't looking.  He didn't want a repeat of what just happened.

Over on Kurt's side, they were standing in stunned silence at what they had just witnessed.  Scott had never gotten that mad at someone before.  It was kind of scary.  Almost as scary as extra Danger Room Sessions with Logan!

Scott was lifting his head when he noticed how everyone was staring at him.  He was ashamed at his behavior but the staring was not helping his anger right now.  He then noticed that something was amiss in Kurt's group.  "Where's Logan?" Scott uttered softly craning his neck around in case he missed the bulk that made up Logan.

The wind whipped through the cavern and around the two groups, containing an ominous feeling as though it was trying to send a warning to all who were around.  The silence that settled upon everyone was heavy.  Nothing else stirred…

"Arrrrrggggggggg!"

Screams of surprised shouts arose from the groups.

"Magneto!  I'll tear ya' apart!"  The groups starred to panic.  Magneto?  Here?!  Rogue then noticed who had made the cry.  _Logan?_

Logan was tearing the cavern apart.  'Bodies' were flying everywhere.  It would have been bloody if these had been real people.  He ran over to a tree and slashed through it.

"Ahhhhh!" someone had screamed as the tree fell.  When they got up it was…Evan?

"Evan!  What ARE you doing Here?!" shouted an angry Ororo.

"Err…was…uh…ya' know…uh…" stammered Evan.

Logan ran over and shoved his antimanlium claws under his chin. "You better answer, kid."

Evan was frozen in his spot.

"Logan," the voice of the older woman made it's way to Logan's ear.  He pulled away.

"Just giving him a scare, Ororo.  Trying to teach him a lesson."

"I believe we have had quite enough as it is."

Jean noticed that Scott was shaking.  Hard.  "Scott?  Are…are you all right?" she questioned in a small, unsure voice as she walked closer to him.

"Am…I…alright?  Am I all right?  AM I ALL RIGHT?!  WHAT DO YOU MEAN, AM I ALRIGHT?"  Scott had reached his breaking point and then some. He threw his ball and club on the ground.  He was gesturing angrily.  He was shouting obscenities at everyone.  Blaming them.  He even ripped off his glasses and let the optic blasts behind the glasses fire into the sky at full power.  He couldn't take it any more.  With a shift turn and flowing motion, he returned his glasses to his face and stormed off to the Fortress to get away from everyone.

Nervous tension ran through the group as they watched him storm off.  Jean watched him go then, making her decision, ran off after him.  He needed her whether he knew it or not.

After the two had left, the group regained its composure.  It was decided to keep playing and that Evan would finish out Scott's game for the time being.  So far, the day had been remarkably rememberable.

**Haunted Forest (Hole 8)**

Minus Scott and Jean but with the addition of Evan to the group, the group continued upon the path to the next hole.  The hole was set in a small clearing of the forest where a cauldron lay brewing.  The smoke billowing up from the cauldron was from the bubbling green goop.  There was a mist around the clearing and surrounding the cauldron were three beautiful witches and one warlock.

While the mist machine was cascading what would have been cooling waters, the humidity had caused the water to be warm instead of cold.  The stuffiness of the clearing was getting to Bobby.  He was hot and tired.  He felt as though he couldn't 'Ice-on' because of the heat.  He was dragging his feet, sighing heavily, and _moaning_.

Oh, the moaning…Ororo couldn't take much more.  She was just having trouble which way to be rid of him.  _'Lightening?…No, no.  Too messy.  Wind?…no…Hurricane!…no, there wouldn't be any thing left…'_

"Ororo, why is it so hot?  Can you doooo Something?" almost to tears, Bobby was on the verge of breaking Storm's calm.  For a split second she debated pulling a Scott and stalking off for parts unknown.  But she had to be an adult.  Evan and Bobby were her responsibility.  Her patience was being tested.  Evan was up to something, she could sense it, and all Bobby needed to do was hop from one foot to the other like a 5-year-old to be a complete baby.  "I mean, can't you just make some snow or something?"

Lucky for him, Ororo's mind still contained some essence of sanity and almost laughed in hysteria for not thinking of it sooner.  Why not send a breeze to cool his thirst for relief so he could be able to manipulate ice to sooth himself?

She raised her arms and conjured a cloud large enough to cover the group and a bit beyond.  Then she summoned a breeze for Evan, herself, and Bobby to shut him up.  How ironic that the Weather Witch was 'casting spells' when there was a setup of witches right next to them.

"Ahh!  Auntie O, this feels great!"  Evan had turned his face up towards the heavenly breeze.

"Yeah, thanks for that!" exclaimed Bobby.

"Bobby, now that you seemed to have regained some energy…why don't you ice-on to remain cool?" Hoping he'd get the idea, Ororo had asked with annoyance in her voice.  She hated babysitting…

**The Fortress**

"If you were thinking any louder, you'd be screaming."  Jean said as she walked up to Scott.

"Don't go in my mind."  He replied as he turned away from her.  

"You're kind of broadcasting, Scott."  She walked over and laid her hand on his shoulder.  "Besides, I thought you could use a friend."

"Friends?  After that display I doubt that I have any friends left."  He laughed bitterly.

Jean gently pulled on Scott's shoulder, forcing him to turn around.  "You've got me, Scott.  You've always got me.  Best friends, remember?"

Scott nodded slightly, but he was looking downward, as if he found the dirt floor especially interesting  "Yeah, I know."

Jean put her hands under Scott's chin, forcing him to look at her.  "There is nothing you could ever do to make me like you any less.  Even if you were possessed and tried to destroy the world, well, I'd still…" Jean grew silent.  She started moving slightly closer and closer to Scott.  Gathering up her courage, she closed the miniscule distance between them and covered Scott's lips with her own.

Scott didn't know what to do.  Jean, his Jean was kissing him, him Scott Summers not dumb old Duncan, HE was being kissed and Jean lips, Jean lips were touching his, and oh, if he died this very moment, he'd be a very happy little mutant.  This was a dream come true, this was...was...

Scott ended the kiss by pulling his head slightly away from Jean's.  "Wow."  He said just before he swept Jean into his arms, dipped her, and gave her a passionate kiss.****

**Wild West Course (Hole 10)**

_Jail.  Some humans fear jail, thinking it's the worst place they could end up at.  That life ends there.  Their life is over.  What do they know?  Jail?  Ha!  That's nothing compared to what happened to me.  Having your body being filled with metal and considered nothing else but a weapon.  Locked away from everyone…losing a special person while away…that's hell._

They were half way over with the course, and now in the Ghost Town, they were lead to the Jailhouse in the middle of town.  It looked just like the jailhouses shown in Westerns.  Logan had his own views on 'jail'.

"Alright now, Logan.  You skipped out so as punishment we're giving you six's on the holes you missed.

"Is that so, Elf?" asked Logan with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I think it's, like, a perfect punishment for running off like that," Kitty agreed.

"I went ahead and wrote it down so you're stuck.  Besides, it's your turn now, Logan," Rogue confirmed.

"What Elf?" Kurt was giving Logan a very stern look at the moment.

"Are you going to play seriously and take your turn?" Rogue and Kitty thought this seemed a strange remark coming from Kurt seeing as how he hasn't been serious since the day they met him let alone during this game.

"Sure, kid," gruffed Logan.  He found it annoying to be reprimanded by a mere kid.  Regardless, he lined up his shot and actually made a hole-in-one.  Rogue went next and hit her tenth hole-in-one that game.

Leaning over to Kitty, Logan asked in a low voice, "Has she been making all holes-in-one?"

"Yes, we don't know how but she has," answered Kitty.  _Man!  I'm, like, hot!  I wonder if I can find Bobby…_

"I wonder…" mused Logan.

**Haunted Forest Course (Holes 11, 12, & 14)**

"Man, this Haunted House looks like the Brotherhood House," commented Evan.  The next two holes were inside an abandoned house that did resemble their rivals living quarters.

Evan was lining up his shot when he felt a huge sneeze coming on.  "Ah…ah…ah-CHOO!"  With the force of the sneeze, Evan was unable to control his spikes.  They went everywhere.  Luckily, no one was hurt but nothing could be said about the house.  The mirror, vases, and walls—to name a few—were covered in spikes.  "Excuse me," though embarrassed, Evan politely pardoned himself.

As Ororo was taking her turn, no one noticed a body silently come up from the ground behind Bobby.  _Perfect!  He's covered in ice!_  Bobby had decided that he would keep himself covered in ice to save himself from the heat.  Kitty quickly and quietly phased through Bobby, startling him to say the least.

"Ahh!  Thanks Bobby!  I was, like, dying of heat stroke or something!" an enthusiastic Kitty said to a gasping-for-breath Bobby.

"Uh…you're…welcome?" replied a confused Iceman.

Laughing, Kitty phased back through the ground to her team so she could take her turn while Bobby just watched her go.  With her laughter ringing in his ears, Bobby had a small grin growing on his face as his eyes softened.

After both holes in the Haunted House, the group continued on till they got to Hole 14, The Graveyard.  It looked like any creepy, zombie-filled graveyard would in horror movies except for the names on the headstones.  The headstones had corny joke names upon them: Ben Dover, Ella Funt, Mike Raphone, Polly Ester, and some with crazy poems like a 'boulder falling on a guy's head' or 'being six feet under'.  This hole was slightly harder being that the hole was hidden in the middle of three gravestones.

_A par three on this hole?  They're kidding right?_  It was Ororo's turn and she had hit the ball but it bounced off the front gravestone around the hole for the third time.  _Arrrrggggg!  How can I…wait!  I know!  Mahahaha!_  She hit her white ball then created a wind to drive the ball in between the gravestones and into the hole for four.

"Hey!  Auntie O, you cheated!" shouted Evan.

"Evan, if you are allowed to use your powers to 'help' you gain an advantage, I most certainly am allowed too.  Now, behave and take your turn."

**Wild West Course (Holes 15 & 16)**

"Not more people hanging from nooses!"  The group had come upon holes fifteen and sixteen.  Between the two holes was a set of hanged gunslingers atop the hill next to Hole Sixteen.

"Kitty, this place is called HANGMAN'S for crying out loud," retorted Rogue.

"I know that Rogue but still it's, like, overdoing it isn't it?"

The gang started playing Hole Fifteen pretty quickly.  It was the easiest of all the holes they've played so far.  They started up the hill through the 'forest' of bodies to Hole Sixteen.  Sixteen was a triple layer hole.  The kind where the middle hole on the first level will take the ball to the third level but the end holes would take the ball to the second level causing the shooter to aim for the hole there and continue onto the third level for a possible par three.

As on previous holes: Kitty would phase through the ground and obstacles while she dragged her pink ball to the hole, Kurt would 'bamf' several times around the hole with the ball in his hands (what he didn't know was that for every 'bamf' Kurt preformed, Rogue would sometimes count that as a stroke), Logan would grumble about playing, and Rogue continued to make hole-in-ones.

The only difference this time was the proximity of Logan to Rogue.  His closeness to her was distracting her concentration, driving her crazy.  She almost missed making a hole-in-one on this hole because she was worrying about Logan.  _God, he's gorgeous!  Did I just think that?  Knock it off, girl!  Get on with the game!_

Logan had noticed the look on her face, the one he knew was reserved for her internal battles but he didn't say anything to the Goth next to him.

**Haunted Forest/Wild West Course (Hole 18)**

Hangman's Hideout's eighteenth hole was unlike any other miniature golf place's final hole.  Where other golf places had two separate holes on either side of the property—one for each course—Hangman's Hideout had a combined hole.  Both courses ended at one hole.  It was split down the middle to resemble part of a lake in the middle of the Haunted Forest and the other half to resemble part of an oasis.  The paths were made so while setting up your shot, a person could look across the water and see another group setting up their shot.  Then after everyone was done, the paths would combine into one towards the door of the building.

It seemed weird having two different courses ending at the same spot but it was made so it worked.  A person could shoot without having the other person's ball ruining their shot.  The holes were on either side of a small dividing stream (and wall so balls weren't lost in the water).  Any one could reach out and shake hands with the person from the other course.

This hole made for an interesting encounter for the group of mutants.

Each group lined up for their final swings.  Kurt surveyed Scott's group and noticed that not only was Scott and Jean missing but that Evan was here playing!  Kurt was sure that Ororo would have made Evan go back to the mansion since he was grounded but instead, there he was!  Playing!  Kurt wasn't allowed to play mini-golf when HE had to wash and wax the X-jet.  Boy, was life unfair!

Kurt then shouted for all to hear, "SCOTT!  JEAN!  WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Kurt!"  Kitty cried.  "I think all of Bayville just heard you!"  

Kurt waited a moment before replying.  "Well do you see Our Fearless Leader and Marvel Girl anywhere?"

"He's got a point." Rogue chuckled.  "Fearless Leader?  Good one, Bro.  And don't you mean Miss Perfect?"

Kurt threw down his club.  "I'm sick of waiting.  It's time to do this the blue fuzzy way."

A series of "BAMF"s rang out through the air; the repetition was suddenly broken by a loud yell and a scream.

"KURT!  I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The X-men collapsed in laughter, recognizing Scott's voice immediately.  Bobby laughed until he almost wet his pants.  Kitty was rolling on the ground, clutching her sides and gasping for air.  Storm was laughing so hard that tears were streaking down her face.  

Kurt teleported back to the group, and ducked behind Wolverine.  "You've gotta protect me!  A big angry man with lasers is after me!"

"You're on your own, elf."

Scott and Jean returned to the group, coming from the direction of the Fortress.  Both of their faces were as red as Jean's hair, both from embarrassment and anger at Kurt for interrupting them.  Jean's metal headband was gone, and her hair was slightly mussed.  The couple held hands as they descended the hill and approached the group.

"Kurt!"  Scott growled.  He moved towards his teammate, but did not let go of Jean's hand.  "Do you even know how much I'm going to make you suffer?"

Kurt gulped, and ducked behind Kitty.

"Uh-uh!  I don't think so."  Kitty phased through Kurt.  "You did the crime, you're gonna do the time!  Leave me out of this!"  While trying to control her laughter and reprimandKurt at the same time, her valley girl accent disappeared, a true rarity for her.

Scott lunged towards Kurt.  Kurt winced, anticipating being crushed and very possibly maimed.  He covered his head with his hands, saying a silent prayer for the best.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited?  Kurt uncovered his head, and peered around.  Scott was no longer focused on annihilating Kurt, instead he was holding Jean around the waist, and whispering in her ear.

"My hero!"  He said, patting Jean on the back.

She leaned up against him and he laid his head atop of hers.  He turned his head slightly and kissed her hair.  The satisfied smiles on their faces lit up their aura.  They were lost in their private world where no person, mutant or not, could reach them.

"So just what did you see them doing?"  Kitty said, leaning close to Kurt.  Gossip was calling Kitty's name, and she couldn't resist the urge to get the dirt.

Kurt grinned a truly devilish grin.  "Nothing as interesting as what I saw you and Lance doing last week!"

"Kurt!" Kitty immediately turned a dark shade of crimson.  "I'll kill you myself if you ever, EVER say anything to anybody!"

The look in her eyes told Kurt that she wasn't lying about that fact.

Everyone completed his or her final turn.  Rogue added up the score for her team while Ororo added up the score for hers.

"Who won?  Who won?  Whose team rains supreme?" Kurt was hopping up and down in anticipation of the results.

Rogue and Ororo compared scores.  The result: overall, Kurt's team won—mostly due to the fact that Rogue only had hole-in-ones so her total score being an eighteen.

"Yesss!  Yes!  Blue fuzziness rules!" Kurt had begun to dance while gloating over his team's victory.  It would have been a sweeter win for him if Scott had been paying attention but Jean seemed to be hogging that away from Kurt's gloating ritual.

"Wow, Rogue!  You're score is unreal!  You had to have cheated or something!" said Bobby as he looked over everyone's scores.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that Stripes.  How were you able to manage a hole-in-one on every hole?" Logan asked as he turned to face Rogue.

"It's skill…it runs in the family," answered Kurt for Rogue.  She grinned and shook her head slightly.

"Wellll…" Logan pushed for her to answer.

"Alright, alright.  Ya'll remember how we all tried to get into the Country Club?" a chorus of "Yeah's" and "Yes's" rang throughout the group.  "Well…I stayed a bit longer after you guys left and tried to get in on my own.  It would be easier for one person to get in rather than a group, especially since a small group had begun to form outside the Country Club.  Any ways, before I could get started, someone came out.  He was walking towards me.  He stopped, held out his hand, and introduced himself.  Before he moved unto the growing crowd, he started to pat me on my back and his hand came in contact with my skin.  And…well…you know what happened then.  Any ways…after he collapsed, I started to inch away as the crowd practically descended upon him and ran to catch up with ya'll.  What I got from him was a talent for golf I guess so I was able to make those shots.  I'm usually good on my own but…well…he helped I guess ya'll could say," said Rogue.  She held her head down slightly and her voice was neutral.  She didn't like thinking that everyone would consider her a cheater.  _Not that I care or anything…_

"Who was the guy, Rogue?" Scott had come out of la-la land to listen to Rogue's confession.  As leader, he knew the dangers of using mutant powers in front of humans.  He knew it wasn't her fault but regardless, it was still dangerous.  "Rogue, who was it?  Is he okay?  Did any one notice?"

"Scott…" Logan growled a warning to Scott that he was starting to overreact.

"It's okay, Logan," she replied.  She reached a hand out and placed it gently on Logan's arm.  He raised his eyebrows with a slight look of surprise in his eyes before he quickly recovered.

Rogue took a deep, slow breath before letting it out.  Then she answered, "Tiger Woods…"

The group headed back inside the building, a little in shock at hearing that Rogue was able to acquire Tiger Wood's talent.  Waiting for them was Professor Xavier.

"How was the game?" he politely asked.  Everyone answered that they had fun.  "Now, Evan, you will be coming with me and I will decide what to add to your punishment.  And to the rest of you, who is staying here, who is going home, and who will be going somewhere else?"

The group started to answer at once and when Professor X held his hand up, they took turns.  Rogue and Kurt had paid for a second game earlier and needed to get another ball and score sheet while the rest had prier engagements: Jean had agreed to meet some friends at the mall and decided to ask Scott if he would like to come along—he declined; Evan, of course, was in trouble; Bobby had some homework to finish; and Ororo was looking forward to a hot bubble bath and relaxing in her garden after having to baby-sit Bobby.

Those who were leaving were gone and now the others were deciding on what to do.

Rogue picked up a new scorecard and then proceeded to choose a new ball.  This time she chose a teal ball.  Kurt chose the same ball color as before.  They were waiting next to the door, deciding which course to take and waiting to see if Scott, Kitty, or Logan was going to join them.

Logan had moved into the shadows, waiting for the others to start playing.

Kitty had gone into the restroom and Scott was trying to figure out if he should stay or go somewhere else.  He was about to change his mind and follow Jean to the mall when the door swung open revealing a group of four coming in.  He froze in his spot, staring at them through his red glasses.

**Enter The Brotherhood…**

Staring back at Scott was the Brotherhood members.  They had left the house in order to escape Wanda for a while, the third girl to live at the Brotherhood; Rogue being the first.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Scott towards the new group.

***Author's Note: Well, there's Part One for one thing.  Part Two will be the adventures of X-men vs. the Brotherhood at Hangman's Hideout.  Trust us, it'll be interesting!  Like all other stories, read and review!**


End file.
